Strawberries 'N' Whip Cream
by Skilverlight
Summary: I want it in the kitchen on the counter top hit the spot. Till the cops start to knock. Wake up the whole block. How you want it baby. On the hood of the car. Sequel to Xcstacy.


_**Here's the sequel, enjoy. I'm going to answer my reviews, to the first oneshot. If you want anyone to thank for the sequel, thank these people.**_

_Title: Strawberries 'N' Whip Cream_

_Rating: M - Possibly NC-17.. For a Reason!_

_Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BoyxBoy _

_Pairings: SasuNaru_

_Warnings: __Sex between two males; Second detailed lemon(It Is VERY detailed..); AU_

_Author: Yuki-Kage - Sama_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Never Will. I only own this story and the ideas in it aswell as my other stories and the drawings of Naruto characters on my walls. Plus anything else Naruto I have in my room. Other than that, big thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for creating it._

_Summary: Sequel of Xcstasy. __I want it in the kitchen on the counter top hit the spot. Till the cops start to knock. Wake up the whole block. How you want it baby. On the hood of the car. SasuNaru..NaruSasu_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You Pervert! Enough with asking me about the car hood!"

"But..."

"No Buts! You were listening to that damn Baby VOX song again, weren't you?!"

Sasuke remained silent, then an idea popped up.

"Oh Naruto...," a sly tone added to the sultry voice.

"Now what?!" Naruto had missed the tone.

"You know the more you say no, the more I'll bug you. Until you say yes, I won't stop asking."

Naruto whimpered, '_Damn. And I thought I was the annoying one._'

"Well I'll just learn to ignore you then," Naruto stomped off, "Better hurry up, "Or you'll be late to class."

"Hmph..." '_Fine. You go ahead and do that. I'll have a surprise set up for you when you get home from work Usuratonkochi._'

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Naruto was walking home from his after school job. Sasuke had been lucky, having an off day today. It was by chance that Sasuke and Naruto were aloud to live together after they got hitched. Actually, Sasuke's parents were planning on shipping him off to a different country for his last year of high school. They had said that it was for his own good, so he could experience a different life style.

He had argued, saying that he didn't want to leave. He had a life, friends, and a lover. His parents were actually surprised when he said lover, so they requested Sasuke bring "her" with him after school the next day. So when he had shown up with Naruto with him, they had immediately asked where "she" was.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**FlashBack**_

"So where's your girlfriend, dear?" Sasuke's mom, Uchiha Mikoto asked.

"Mom, dad, meet Naruto. My boyfriend," Sasuke said confidently.

They blinked, and stared, before his father became angry.

"This is an outrage! I demand this trash be sent away at once! Sasuke, we're going to send you to a school in America, where hopefully you'll be reminded what your sexual orientation is."

Sasuke's expression became angry at seeing the flash of hurt in Naruto's eyes, growling lowly in his throat.

"What right do you have to tell me what gender i'm supposed to like?! Naruto's the only one who cares for me and not my looks, or our family name! You have no Fucking right to judge him."

Sasuke glared fiercely at them, neither expecting such a strong and angry opposition from the youngest Uchiha. Mikoto actually seemed a bit intimidated, whilst Fugaku had an air of surprise around him.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and began walking towards the door once again, Naruto looking back every now and then at the two adults.

"Sasuke, wait," his father stopped him.

The raven turned around albeit slowly, and looked him in the eyes, "What?"

"If.. if he means that much to you, we won't stand against your relationship."

Sasuke's glare softened into a small smile,"Then... would you consider letting me and him move in together?"

An air of hopefulness enveloped the younger Uchiha and the blonde.

The question summer saulted the two elder Uchiha. Sasuke wanted to move in with him. They'd just met the blonde, so how long had this relationship been going on between the two?

"Sasuke, sweetie, how long have you been together?"

"Since seventh grade, Uchiha-San," Naruto said softly.

The two were surprised to hear the blonde talk, Mikoto smiled sweetly at him."

"Fugaku?" It was a silent question, but it was if the two were talking through their minds, and they came up with an answer.

"Alright," Fugaku firmly said.

"Al..right?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Yes, but..," Mikoto finished," You'll need to prove that both of you can live together in a decent apartment and able to pay for everything without our help."

Sasuke smiled, and looked at Naruto, who was also smiling happily.

"Thank you, Uchiha-San's," Naruto bowed.

"It's fine dear, you can call us Mikoto and Fugaku. No need to be so formal."

"Arigatou," this time it was Sasuke.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Naruto-kun?"

"Hai!"

The rest of the night Naruto spoke about his past life, about how he was an orphan, and so on. Then Naruto and Sasuke spent all night going through the newspaper looking for suitable, and affordable apartments.

**(1) **_**End FlashBack**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

That was how Naruto and Sasuke got an apartment together, then onto a small affordable house. Happy as ever could be. But that's also when the raven started becoming very perverted, knowing that he didn't need to worry about his parents, or Naruto's beighbors for that matter.

Naruto walked up the front walkway to the small home, reaching the doorway to his and the ravens' home. It was quiet. Normally he'd hear the tv or radio going. It also seemed like it was dark in the house. Has Sasuke went to bed?

But it was still so early in the evening.

Naruto checked the doorknob, finding it locked. Ok, so maybe Sasuke did go to bed. Unlocking and opening the door, Naruto had the scent of burning candles hit him in the face. But he didn't see any light from in the house. Where could it be coming from.

That's when he heard the quitness of one of the cd's Sasuke always listened to. Removing his shoes, jacket, and schoolbag, Naruto walked further into the house, looking for the area of the scents' source. Walking into the pantry, he noticed the door to their garage open. Moving to close he, he looked to see the light of candles. Bathed in the candle light was one of the most delectable sights he'd ever seen.

Sasuke was laying on a silken sheet spread across the front hood of their car. Completey in the nude, and sexily stroking his erection sported between his legs to the beat of the song. That's when Naruto noticed which song it was, and couldn't help but moan at the thoughts that poured into his mind. Quickly stripping his shirt and pants, he walked in a fast pace towards his raven haired lover.

Sasuke noticed the sudden close proximity of the blonde and stopped stroking when he felt the others hand hold his still. Groaning in displeasure, he opened his eyes to look at the blonde. Naruto couldn't resist and quickly dove down to capture the raven's lips in a searing kiss. It was passionate, lustful, loving, any of those words and more, as Naruto lightly nipped Sasuke's bottom lip.

He was quickly granted access into the warm cavern and allowed to plunder the other's mouth before tongueing. The broke the kiss moments after in need of air, saliva still attaching them. The blonde moved on to Sasuke's neck, sucking, nipping, licking. He bit down on the pale body where the shoulder and neck joined, eleciting a moan from the raven.

His hands wandered the beauty before him, moving one hand to a nipple and the other the phallus wanting attention.

"Nn.. Naruto. Please. More."

Naruto finished licking and so on on his neck and moved down to the nipple his hand had been previously toying with, moving it to the other nipple to rub while he sucked and scraped his teeth against the one in his mouth. The hand stroking the erection came back up to hold his hand into Sasuke's silky black hair. The raven panted, wanting Naruto to move farther down but knowing that he wouldn't until he was happy with his current task. After Naruto finished with his current bud, he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment as the other, and earning a few groans from Sasuke.

Naruto sat up when his task was complete, staring down at the body before him in the candle light. The places his mouth had been glistened with wetness. Turning to look on the side of the car, set on the ground, was a box of strawberries, and can of whipped cream.

"I didn't know you were into kinks, Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me sooner," a seemingly fanged grin was shown to him, showing that Naruto had liked his items.

The raven closed his eyes for a brief second, before he heard a spraying noise and felt whip cream spread onto his stomach.

"Aah..."

Naruto continued coating Sasuke's body in the whife fluffy substance, walking back a bit and continue to spray it on the raven's cock and balls.

The erection twitched at the feel of the fluff being put on his lower anatomy. A low moan springing from Sasuke's throat.

"You like that," Naruto spoke in a low tone, a moan received for his tone of voice.

It was heavily turning him on to see Sasuke like this. Picking out a medium sized strawberry, he dropped it onto Sasuke's stomach. Grabbing four more, he repeated his earlier action. He put the box down beside them, then picked up one of the medium sized strawberries on Sasuke's stomach. Smearing it around in the cream before he brought it to the others' lips.

Sasuke opened is mouth and took the strawberry, along with Naruto's index and pointer fingers.He chewed around the two fingers, sucking on them when he swallowed the strawberry. Naruto moaned at the erotic sight, moving a third finger towards Sauske's lips which he greedily took in and sucked hard, then softly, coating the fingers in a thick layer of saliva.

Pulling them out, Naruto moved his hand down Sasuke's body as the blonde started sucking the whipped cream off of Sasuke's stomach, deliberatly avoiding the strawberries. Teasingly, Naruto moved one of the wet digits over his lovers entrance, coaxing a groan from the other. It slipped in, slowly moving as far as if could go, letting the raven adjust to the intruder before it began moving in and out at a steady pace. Pulling his finger out so it was just barely rimming his lover's entrance, Naruto stuck a second beside the first and started moving the in again slowly as he moved to lap farther down on Sasuke's anatomy. The two fingers working Sasuke's entrance moved to stretch it, hoping to make it less painful for the other.

A light whimper reached Naruto's ears as the third finger sidled in with the other two, Naruto licking the last of the whipped cream from around his boyfriends' swollen cock. The blonde licked the head, slowly moving down to suck the tip as Naruto pushed the three fingers in and out. He moved to take in the entire erection as he probed around the raven's insides, stimulating the small gland he knew resided within. Naruto smiled around the dick within his mouth as he pressed Sasuke's prostate, a moan that was almost a scream as the pleasure shot up his spine emerging. Proceeding to stroke the spot within Sasuke, Naruto removed his head from around Sasuke's erection, then removing his fingers from within.

The blonde climbed steadily up onto the hood with Sasuke, moving to sit high up on the ravens' chest. The mouth that had just let out loud moans quickly engulfing the other's erection, a mewl coming from Naruto as the hot mouth took care of Naruto's erection, coating it in a sheet of saliva, before it was released. Climbing back down, Naruto positioned himself so his tip was touching Sasuke's entrance.

"Ready," he panted.

"Y..yeah," the raven sighed in pleasure.

Slowly, Naruto pushed, a slight pop signalling Naruto's entrance. He entered slowly, pumping Sasuke's erection to try and removed the pain from his mind. When he reached as for in as he could go, Naruto remained still, resisting the urge to pull out and roughly fuck his lover.

Minutes passed before Sasuke thrusted his hips downward, a moan eliciting from him.

Naruto took this as the sign, and began moving. Pulling out slowly, to move in a little faster. A steady rythem was formed, the sound of slapping skin echoing in the garage and throughout the house. Moans, groans, panting and mewling. Sasuke leaned up, catching his arms around the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him into an extremely sloppy kiss. Naruto returned it just as sloppily, tongueing with Sasuke.

The raven let go as a loud moan erupted from his mouth as Naruto hit his prostate. Grabbing the pale hips, Naruto began thrusting quickly into the spot he had before. Sasuke continually moaned out loudly. Not caring weather they could be heard through their garage or even if someone was watching them.

"H..harder, faster, please," Sasuke yelled amidst panting, a tone of begging.

Naruto felt his length harden even more as Sasuke begged him. Feeling the beginnings of the hot coil slowly release in his stomach, he moved faster and harder within Sasuke. If he thought the Uchiha's moaning before was loud, this would be considered deafening. The raven moved against the blonde, also feeling the coil of hit in his stomach begin to release. He reached down and began stroking his own length in time to Naruto's thrusts, trying to reach completion.

"Naruto!" He practically screamed as spurt after spurt of a sticky white substance coated his and Naruto's stomachs as wave after wave of heavenly pleasure coursed through his body.

Feeling the tight gripping of Sasuke's body around his cock, Naruto thrusted as fast and hard as he possibly could, wanting to reach completion like Sasuke. And he did. With one last thrust, he released his seed inside Sasuke's body. A loud moan of "Sasuke!" and he collapsed upon the other.

They stayed like that for nearly twenty minutes before Naruto pulled out and rolled off of Sasuke.

"That... that was the best sex we've ever had," Naruto said breathily in a very happy tone, sounding very high on drugs.

"Yeah.. We'll have to have kink sessions every now and again," Sasuke too sounded like he was high.

But they were. What better drug than that of ecstasy?

It was with a light laugh, that Naruto stood, helping Sasuke up, blowing out the candle's, that they walked to the bathroom to shower.

"I was right you know."

Naruto sat Sasuke down on the toilet lid, turning on the water to help wash them off.

"About what?"

"Having sex on the car."

"Yeah.. We should've done it sooner. Bath or shower?"

"I'm glad we didn't I would've never had that idea. Bath."

"Yeah true," Naruto said, putting the blug in and helping Sasuke into the warm water.

They were both silent, Naruto suddenly stretching and yawning.

"I'm tired."

"Me too, we should go to bed after we clean up."

"Yeah. Love you Sasuke."

"Love you too."

They kissed eachother before quickly washing. Once again standing, Naruto grabbed a towel, helped Sasuke out of the bath before warpping it around him and setting him down on the toilet. He then grabbed a towel for himself and proceeded to dry off.

Once both were dry, pajama's on, and laying in bed they stared at eachother.

"Ya know Sasuke. We're gonna have to wash the car now."

"That's," he stopped mid-sentence to yawn," fine."

They kissed again before beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

_**Owari**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**And there you go. I hope you liked the sequel. My lemon this time was so much more detailive than the first. I couldn't even help but notice. And it's considerably longer. Thanks so much for reading, drop me a review and tell me what you think. Please :-) Oh. Go me for making a second oneshot without a song! Yay. Lol. Although it still is based on the same song that cause me to write the first part of the story. Xcstasy by Baby VOX. It's used in the story too, lol.**_

**(1) **_Itachi doesn't show up because he went to America for College._

**Translation: **

**Oyasumi **_- Good night; this is the less formal version of the word; Oyasuminasai is the full version which is much more formal._


End file.
